The Boy
by Geelong Bardon
Summary: The satellite finally crashes on Earth but it doesn't destroy it, instead a young boy shows himself, but when he proves a threat will SG-1 be able to deal with him


"Sir the satellite has just landed," said Captain Carter as she read the data that was streaming through the computers at the control station at the SGC.

"Is there any casualties or damage of any kind," replied General Hammond

"No sir it seems to have landed smoothly despite that it was travelling through the atmosphere at high speeds,"

"Good, I want SG's 1 through 5 to be deployed immediately to search the landing zone, to be sure that there is no Go'uld interference,"

"Right we will deploy immediately," said Coronal O'Neil

Just then the Stargate started to activate, "Unscheduled off world activation," said Walter over the intercom. The iris was immediately closed, but after a while nothing came through and the gate shut itself down.

"What was that?" asked Daniel Jackson

"Woh we just got a spike in energy just then," said Captain Carter as the computer whirred. "I should stay behind and check it out, sir"

"No, we have wasted enough time already we need to go and check out that satellite in case of any threats, if you're worried about the readings you can leave it to Walter,"

"Yes sir," said Captain Carter

As they left the control centre Captain Carter couldn't help but wonder if those readings had anything to do with the strange satellite.

After they had left the SGC, something had started to emerge from the satellite. It was in the shape of a man, but there was something different about him, something that set him apart from normal people. He looked around at his new surroundings and looked back at the pod that had sent him all this way. "Computer, activate voice command," he said

"Voice command initialised," said a tiny voice from inside the pod

"Show scans is there any activity in the area,"

"None so far but there is some unusual readings coming from inside that mountain,"

"Does it resemble anything on Tirona?"

"No sir but it does resemble something-warning perimeter alarm activated, vehicles approaching,'

"Activate cloak,"

"Cloak initialised," and with that the pod disappeared from site leaving only the boy standing where the pod was only moments before.

Then came the roaring of engines and three military Jeeps came roaring, they stopped in front of the boy and they all came out. SG-1 came out guns pointed at him. "Who are you?" asked Coronal O'Neil

The boy answered saying "My name is John,"

"Ok, John, have you seen anything strange,"

"Are you part of the military?" John asked quickly

"Why yes we are, why do you ask," said Coronal O'Neil suspiciously

"Just... curious," replied John.

Then Captain Carter whispered into the Coronal's ear "Sir, there's something strange with this kid, he just happens to be where the satellite was supposed to have crashed and he doesn't know that we're part of the military even though we have military uniforms,"

"I agree with Captain Carter there is indeed something strange with this child," added Teal'c as he looked back at the kid with suspicious eyes.

While they were all talking they hadn't realised that John was making strange movements with his hands, they were only small movements as though he didn't want them to see. "Ok, John we're just going to take you for a little ride back to your home ok," said Coronal O'Neil

"Come on it'll be ok," said Captain Carter, she eyed two SGC soldiers that had crept behind John and they silently loaded their weapons and one of them pulled out a ZAT. The soldier pointed it at John and was ready to fire but then... it happened in an instance first the ZAT went red hot and the soldier dropped his weapon howling with pain as blisters formed on his hands. Then there was the noise of loading weapons and the SGC personal had aimed their weapons at the child. "We're giving you one warning come silently or be shot at," said Coronal O'Neil

"How about you put all your weapons down now and put your hands on your head'" said John. But SG-1 still had their weapons trained on him, he sighed as he shook his head and took a step forward, then Coronal O'Neil fired the first shot but nothing came out he looked at the weapon. He motioned for Carter to fire but nothing came out of their weapons, John took another step forward then came a shot from the remaining SGC soldier that was still behind him. The bullet sunk deep into John's shoulder. Then it all happened in a split second, John spun around and something red and hot came out of his hands it was like fire, _"That can't be fire," _thought Captain Carter as it hit the SGC soldier and he flew back than the two turrets on top of the Jeeps spun around and started to shoot at him but as they reached him they stopped suddenly in mid air. John made a motion with his hands and the bullets harmlessly fell to the ground. The remaining SGC personal were all scrambling for their ZATs as they were the only things that were working properly. Then the red stuff came out of John's hand and they hit the first SGC soldier then the others trained their ZATs on him, he put out his hand and they struggled out of their hands and hovered in the air. Then he turned his hand around and the ZATs all shot their owners stunning them all, the turrets shot at him again, the bullets zoomed towards him but were stopped by a shield made out of the red stuff. "Computer deactivate cloak," shouted John, then suddenly the pod reappeared "activate transporter,"

"Be aware that the transporter will take 30 seconds to charge,"

"Yes, yes I know that," John stood there behind the shield of red stuff, then came a sudden whirring from the pod and a blinding white light shined engulfing both the pod and John and then they disappeared from view.

"What just happened," said Coronal O'Neil


End file.
